


Faster, Faster

by coffeesuperhero



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003), Star Wars: New Jedi Order Era - Various
Genre: Community: bsg_pornbattle, Crossover, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-28
Updated: 2009-06-28
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:46:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coffeesuperhero/pseuds/coffeesuperhero





	Faster, Faster

Kara's never seen a group of drunken space pilots move faster than the boys in Rogue Squadron when Mara Jade shows up at Saludi's and stalks over to their table and demands to speak with Kara, **alone**. They're gone in a couple of parsecs, nodding hasty goodbyes to Kara and trying to avoid Mara's eyes. "I need a frakking drink," Mara says, once they're gone, and downs the remnants of Wedge's abandoned Gizer ale.

Kara recognizes the look on her friend's face and heads to the bar to order a bottle of something strong. She wonders what it is that Skywalker's done this time. He's been back on Mara's list since that little stunt he pulled with the so-called new emperor a year ago, and every time Mara is unlucky enough to run into him, she ends up on Coruscant for a night, looking for Kara, and they'll fight, or frak, or both, and then she'll be gone again when Kara wakes up.

Kara's met her share of folks who thought they were the galaxy's original badass. She'd like to introduce them to Mara, but she doubts they'd even see it coming. She gets the impression that Mara can make herself as invisible as the Force she's running from.

Mara feels dangerous, and Kara loves it. Mara is the thrill of pulling too many g's, the tantalizing fear of coming into the hangar too hot, the blurry line between sanity and wherever she still lives most of the time. Those years on the Rim may have helped her get her head right enough to function, but she'll always be tempted by things that make other people obey the rules. It's the dare that she lives for.

Halfway through a bottle of Ithorian Mist, Kara's got her hands under the table, gripping Mara's thighs, repetitively stroking from knee to crotch and back, over and over, with increasing insistence, and Mara's mouth is against the base of her neck, sucking hard with lips and teeth. Their lips meet for a fraction of a second before Mara jerks her head back and grabs Kara's arm, hauling her to her feet and tossing some credits on the table, and then they're out the back door of Saludi's and into an alleyway. A couple of tipsy teenagers are fumbling around in the half-light, but they scramble faster than Rogue Squadron when both women glare at them, growling, "Get lost."

"We make a good team," Kara manages to say, and then Mara's lips are there and her tongue is against Kara's, hot and demanding. Mara pushes against her, and Kara pushes back, their bodies pulling together like it's gravity doing the work, and the next few minutes fly past them like the speeding starlines of hyperspace, just a blur of motion, hips rocking, hands gripping, lips sucking, fingers thrusting, blood pumping.

The door behind them starts to creak open, but Kara isn't inclined to stop, and Mara doesn't blink, she doesn't flinch, and she doesn't pull her fingers out of Kara, but Kara can hear the door slam shut and the outer bolt slap into place. "Nice work," Kara says, grinning against Mara's lips. Her grin twists into a smirk when she tosses out a teasing, "Jedi."

"Don't frakking call me that," Mara growls, and pushes hard with the tips of her fingers against that spot inside of Kara that no one else has ever found, a spot Kara didn't even know existed until they started doing this. She pushes harder and faster into Mara, moaning as she hits that spot again, and again, Mara's fingers working and pressing and pushing until they both shout something unintelligible and slump against each other for support.

Kara reclaims her fingers and leans against the wall, breathing hard. "Do you think we can do that any faster?"

Mara gives her a thin smile. "Technically, yes, if we try it in a moving ship," she replies, lifting a challenging eyebrow.

Kara tosses her a Starbuck grin, wild and wide-eyed. "Dare you to do it in hyperspace," she says.

"Ship's this way," Mara answers, turning towards the speeder bay. "Race you."


End file.
